Melanie Barnett-Davis
Melanie Barnett-Davis was one of the main characters in The Game from seasons 1-5 and made a guest appearance in season 9''.'' Melanie is the girlfriend and later wife of Saber's wide receiver Derwin Davis. Melanie goes through many phases as she tries to find out who she is as a woman and also wife. Melanie Barnett-Davis is portrayed by Tia Mowry-Hardrict. Biography In season 1, Melanie is introduced as the naive girlfriend of Derwin Davis. At the end of season 1, Derwin cheats on Melanie with Drew Sidora, and Melanie finds out. At the start of season 2, Melanie leaves Derwin. After she breaks up with Derwin, she confides in her old friend Trey Wiggs. She eventually has a one-night stand with Trey. In the middle of season 2, Derwin is seeing Janay and Melanie begins dating Jerome Rice. At the end of season 2, Derwin reveals his love for Melanie and forces her to choose. Melanie turns Derwin down but then realizes that she is still in love with him. She returns to Derwin's apartment only to find out that Janay is pregnant with Derwin's child. After they break up once more in the middle of season 3, this time due to her infidelity with Dr. Buriss/Dr. McHottie, Derwin and Janay try to work things out while Melanie has a fling with her boss, Dr. Buriss. Melanie and Derwin eventually get back together, even though Janay is pregnant, and they have a wedding planned; but just as the ceremony is about to start, Derwin receives word that Janay has gone into labor. Derwin and Melanie eventually get married, after the baby is born, in the hospital chapel. Two years later in season 4, Melanie has decided to put her residency on hold and is focusing more on being the wife of a now famous and wealthy athlete Derwin and a stepmother to his son Derwin Junior (DJ), as the couple has now moved into a brand-new mansion and has even done a photo shoot for Essence magazine. Having insecurities about whether Derwin is the father of DJ, Melanie swabs a DNA sample of DJ while babysitting him, with the initial test revealing Derwin is not DJ's father. However, a later test reveals that Derwin indeed is the father, leaving Melanie with the task of telling Derwin about the test. Melanie and Derwin go see a fertility doctor about why they're having problems conceiving, and Melanie is asked if she has ever had an abortion. She says no; Derwin, recognizing that she lied, questions Melanie about the abortion and asks if it was his or not. In the premiere episode of season 5, Melanie admits that she had an abortion. Derwin originally believes that it was when he and Melanie were in college; however, she tells him that it was actually from her affair with Trey Wiggs. She confesses that the reason she had the abortion was to spare Derwin from living with a reminder of her affair, which is the way she feels about DJ. Even though she makes it seem as though the abortion has not affected her, she seems to show feelings of guilt when she is alone. Feeling a void in her life, Melanie opts to continue trying to have a child, and later finds a surrogate in Tasha. Tasha eventually reneges on their arrangement to be with Pookie. Melanie later realizes that having a baby is not what she wants and leaves to attend Johns Hopkins on the day of the Championship Game, much to Derwin's dismay. At the end of the episode, however, he surprises her at the airport, telling her that he is flying there, with her. In the series finale, Melanie gives birth to twins. Relationships *Derwin Davis (Husband) *Trey Wiggs (One Night-Stand) *Jerome Rice (Ex-Boyfriend) *Dr. Burris/McHottie (Fling) Category:Characters